1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network converter and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with an improved communication speed of a LAN (Local Area Network), there has been rapid advancement in construction of an information processing system which transmits/receives data by using an iSCSI (internet Small Computer Systems Interface) protocol between an information processing device and a storage device. Details of the iSCSI protocol are described in “iSCSI” by Julian Satran and four others ([online], Hei 15(2003) Jan. 19, USA IETF (The Internet Engineering Task Force), [search on Hei 15(2003) Sep. 11], Internet <URL:http://www.ietf.org/internet-drafts/draft-ietf-ips-iscsi-20.txt>).
Also in such an environment, there has arisen a need to effectively use the storage device connected to the information processing device by use of a conventionally used Fibre Channel. Accordingly, a network converter has been used, which converts iSCSI protocol data and Fibre Channel protocol data between each other. As a representative example of the network converter, there is “SN5428 Storage Router” by Cisco Systems, Inc. Details of a method for setting the network converter and the like are described in Cisco Systems Inc., “Cisco SN5428 Storage Router Software Configuration Guide” ([online], Hei 15(2003) Jun. 24, Cisco Systems Inc., [search on Hei 15(2003) Sep. 11], Internet <http://www.cisco.com/japanese/warp/public/3/jp/service/manual_j/rt/5000/28srscg/index.ht ml>).
As shown in FIG. 9, such a network converter includes a protocol conversion section 903 which converts an iSCSI protocol and a Fibre Channel protocol between each other, a WWN (World Wide Name) allocation section 904 and an extended instruction issuing section 905. The protocol conversion section 903 receives an IP packet from an information processing device 901 via a LAN, converts the IP packet into a Fibre Channel frame (hereinafter referred to as a “FC frame”) and transmits the FC frame to a storage device 908.
Generally, when the information processing device has access to the storage device, the access is limited from the viewpoint of security. For example, there is LUN security which controls the access of the information processing device for each LUN (Logical Unit Number) that is a management number of a logical volume existing in a disk. In the LUN security, an identification number for identifying the information processing device is required and a WWN (World Wide Name) is often used in the case of the Fibre Channel. Details of the LUN security are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-276406.
It is required to realize the LUN security described above also in the case of the access via the LAN as shown in FIG. 9. Accordingly, a method for identifying the information processing device 901 by the storage device 908 is required. In the above-described “SN5428 Storage Router” by Cisco Systems Inc., the WWN allocation section 904 sequentially allocates WWNs, which are set in a WWN management table 907 stored in a memory 906, to the respective information processing devices 901. Thus, a different WWN may be allocated to the same information processing device 901 for each access. Consequently, it is impossible to realize the LUN security using the WWNs in the storage device 908. Accordingly, the network converter 902 includes the extended instruction issuing section 905 which inserts an iSCSI name of the information processing device into an FC frame. The FC frame is not an instruction prepared in the Fibre Channel protocol. Thus, in order to realize the LUN security using the FC frame, it is required that an extended instruction analysis section 909 which analyzes the frame is provided in the storage device 908. The extended instruction analysis section 909 obtains the iSCSI name of the information processing device from the FC frame and controls the LUN security based on a security management table 911.
In order to realize the LUN security by use of the above-described method, it is required that the extended instruction analysis section 909 and the like are newly provided in the storage device 908. Accordingly, it is required to communicate with the information processing device, which transmits/receives data by use of the iSCSI protocol, in consideration for the LUN security without adding new components and the like to the storage device which transmits/receives data by use of the conventionally used Fibre Channel protocol as described above.